Eternal Love
by Sarit
Summary: Chapter 6 uploaded! Revised! Two years after Hitomi returns to Earth, Van is dying. Can Hitomi save him? And what is wrong with Celena? Has the horrors of her experience finally driven her mad?
1. Chapter One

Title: Escaflowne: Love Eternal

Author: Mary Ann (Suboshi_yui@yahoo.com)

Rating: PG-13 now, possibly NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  This is for entertainment purposes only.  Don't sue.

Warnings: angst, possible lemon later

Archive: Sure. Just tell me where.

Summary: Two years after Hitomi returns to Earth, Van is dying.  Can Hitomi save him?  And what is wrong with Celena?  Has the horrors of her experience finally driven her mad?

Timeline: Two years after series end.

Chapter One

Celena Schezar stared at herself in the mirror.  A hairbrush sat on her lap, her eyes riveted to the face before her.  It had only been two years since she had been freed from her…

She didn't know what to call it.  Servitude?  No…She hadn't really been a slave.  Her body had done everything that it was told willingly.  More than willingly in fact.

Shuddering, she turned away from the mirror.  Her reflection was too much like _his_.  Her…what?  Counterpart?  Dark side?

Soulmate?

She shied away from the last.  Ever since she had been returned to her brother, she had begun to think of him.  Her other self.  The one that had caused so much pain to so many.  She didn't know what to think.  He was evil.  There had been no doubt of that.  But had that been from his true self or from what the scientists of the Zaibach Empire had done to him?

Sighing, she stood from her dresser and laid herself out on her bed.  The soft silky sheets were comforting.  She closed her eyes, her short blonde hair tickling her ears.  After some reflection, she had to admit they were alike.  They were unique when looked at separately.  But when viewed side by side, they weren't all that different.

Celena was short in height.  She came no taller than 5'3".  Her form was willowy and fragile.  Short blonde hair came barely to her neck, while her expressive blue eyes stared back sadly at everything around her.

Her counterpart was far different, yet the same.  Dilandau had been the same height as her, his frame slim and willowy as well.  His hair, where hers was blonde, his was a stark white.  Red orbs viewed everything around him with callousness and hatred.  Blood, death and destruction were what he lived off of.  When his group, the Dragonslayers, destroyed Fanelia, he had been in his element.

Now Fanelia was slowly getting back on its feet.  Its king, Van Fanel, had thrown himself into the restoration of his country wholeheartedly.  None but his closest of friends could see the mourning and heartache that reached his very soul.

Celena felt sorry for him.  He tried.  He really did.  But she could see the hatred in his face every time she was around.  He did not hate her.  No, she was the sister of one of his closest friends.  He hated the creature that still resided within her.

For she could feel Dilandau inside her.  His mind caressed hers at every opportunity, waiting for a chance to take over.  She didn't begrudge him that.  She knew how horrible it was, watching, never being able to act or experience life.

She felt sorry for him.  Despite all the horrors and crimes he had committed, she wished she could help him somehow.  He was a part of her.

She shivered, wrapping her blankets around her.  If anyone ever found out how she felt, they'd put her away for certain.

For who could possibly be in their right mind for loving Dilandau Albatou.

*           *           *

Twilight descended upon the small country of Fanelia.  Its inhabitants were slowly rebuilding their tattered lives.  The smoldering hulk that had been Fanelia's capital city was slowly coming back to life.  Construction crews worked around the clock to assure the people had places to live.

After much heartache and destruction, peace had finally come.  The people slept in their new homes, safe and without fear.  There seemed to be no pain, all except for one.

That one now stood before the shrine to his father in the forest.  The present King stared at the monument, tears cascading down his face.  The savior of their country, the huge Guymelef Escaflowne, stood to the right, appearing as if it was guarding his father's resting-place.

Van Fanel stood on the same place he had two years ago, when his very heart had returned to its ancestral home.  The sweet girl from the Mystic Moon, Hitomi Kanzaki, had returned to her home that day.  And with her went his heart, his very soul.  He did not think he could love anyone as deeply as he did her.

For that was the problem he faced.  His advisors had come to him.  They wanted him to marry.  He had fought them off, saying he had too much to do right now to worry about that.  But he knew they were right.  His people needed a Queen.  They were constantly fearful that something would happen to him and leave them without a ruler.

They deserved better.  But he could never bring himself to even attempt to court another.  No one could hold his heart like Hitomi.  They had fought together.  He had risked everything to save her from Dornkirk, emperor of the Zaibach Empire.  Nothing seemed to matter to him but her.

"Hitomi…" He bowed his head, his unruly brown hair falling in his eyes.  He fell to his knees, clutching the only thing he had left of her.  Her pendant, the one her grandmother had given her so long ago.  It held a piece of Atlantis within it, granting Hitomi increased psychic powers.  From the moment she had given it to him, he had treasured it.

But it did not work for him.  He had tried, countless times, to use it to come to her.  Talk to her even.  Anything!  But nothing seemed to work.  He couldn't get the vision out of his head.  How he had traveled across time and space on Escaflowne, just to return to her.  He wanted that again, more than anything.

A sob fell from his lips and he lay on the grass, his head pillowed upon his arm as he finally allowed the tears to fall.  His whole body, mental and physical, was exhausted.  He wanted nothing more than to sleep.  The heartache of losing the woman he loved, coupled with the stress of rebuilding his country, was too much for the young King.  Tears still fell down his cheeks, as he fell into a fitful sleep.

Above him, Escaflowne stood silent.  It continued to guard the shrine, along with its master.  It felt the young King's pain and wept with him.  Their souls were still linked, just as their souls were joined with the young Seer from the Mystic Moon.

For a moment, a bright pink flash emitted from the crystal atop Escaflowne's shoulder.  The drag-energist that had lived within that crystal had been taken out two years ago.  All that time, the Guymelef had stood silently.  Now, it moved slowly.  Bending down, it brushed a metallic finger on its master's forehead.  After a moment, it moved back into place, the pink aura disappearing as quickly as it had come.

Merle bounded down the newly constructed streets.  She had a worried frown on her face, her tail wagging in the breeze as she ran towards the forest.  She ignored any that hailed her.  Only one thought invaded her young mind.

Van.

He had been so preoccupied since Hitomi went back to the Mystic Moon.  Not for the first time did she curse the girl who had come and stolen her Van-sama's heart.  She was young, more a kitten than a cat really.  Since her own family had died, Van was the only family she had left.

He was more than a big brother to her.  Ever since she could remember, she'd had a huge crush on him.  When Hitomi had come, she had instantly hated the girl.  Her sweetness and fragility had captured her friend's heart in the instant of their meeting.

What she was really jealous of though, was the fact that Hitomi had willingly left.  Despite knowing how much she loved Van, she had gone back to her home.  Merle wasn't sure she could forgive Hitomi for hurting her Van-sama like that.

Bounding through the forest, she came to a stop, her heart constricting painfully.

Before her was the Fanel family shrine.  Escaflowne stood to one side, ever vigilant.  But in the center of the glade, the young King of Fanelia lay, asleep.  As she slowly approached, she could still see the fresh tears that stained his face.  Mewing softly, she sat next to him and brushed his hair softly.  He was slowly dying inside and there was nothing she could do to save him.

'Hitomi…you have to come back.  He can't live without you much longer…' She gazed up into the sky, visible through the branches of the trees surrounding them.  In the distance, the Mystic Moon hung in the sky, blue and graceful.  A blue aura seemed to shimmer and surround it, and then vanished as Merle watched.

*           *           *           

It was quiet in the Kanzaki household.  It was nine o'clock on a Saturday night and Hitomi was bored.

Her parents were in the living room, watching television.  They had asked if she wanted to join them, but she had declined.  Her little brother was over at his friend's house, so she was left to her own devices.  Lying on her bed, the lights off, she stared through the window of her room, watching the sky.  The stars were bright, showing off their splendor.

Raising her hand, she traced a constellation with her hand, wondering if that was where he was.  Abruptly shaking her head, she turned her gaze from the window.  It did no good for her to think of Van or Gaea; they were gone from her life.

After returning to her home, she had been exceedingly happy for the first week.  She spent as much time with her parents, brother and best friend as possible.  It was funny; she had to reassure Yukari that she wasn't interested in Amano any more.  She wished them happiness.

Happiness that she longed for herself.  All she could think of anymore was Van.  The way his eyes shown with love as he gazed at her.  Turning, she punched her pillow viciously.  They couldn't be together.  She had a life here.  He had a life there.  His people took precedence over his heart.

Moaning softly to herself, she closed her eyes.

That was her first mistake.  Like her grandmother, she was a psychic.  A lost descendant of the land of Atlantis.  Her mind showed her things that no one else ever saw.

And what she saw terrified her.

Before her was a stone sarcophagus.  On the side was etched in marble the ancient writing of Atlantis.   The cover was off, and she could smell flowers.  Roses.  She looked around, but found she was alone.  This place seemed familiar to her.

Then she remembered.  It was the shrine that Van had taken her to when he had called upon Escaflowne.  Biting her lip, she slowly approached the sarcophagus.  Just as she reached it, she heard a sound.  Turning her head to the right, she was astonished to see Merle.  

The young cat girl was hunched upon herself, rocking slowly.  She looked up, pain and sorrow on her face.  Her lips mouthed silently.

"It's your fault…"

Turning her head back, Hitomi looked inside the sarcophagus.

She screamed.

Inside, lying serenely was Van.  His eyes were closed and his face held the pallor of death. 

Hitomi woke, her mouth opened in a silent scream.  He couldn't die.  What she had seen wasn't a vision, but a very bad dream.  That was all.

But even she couldn't convince herself completely of it.  Scrambling from her bed, she wrote a quick note on the notepad on her desk.  Picking up her tarot cards, she clutched them to her chest.  Raising her hand to the sky, she closed her eyes and prayed.  'Return me to him, please.  So I can prevent this.'

A blue column of light appeared, surrounding her.  In a flash of light, Hitomi was carried through the column back to her true home.

Gaea.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Standing on the balcony overlooking the fields of Asturia, Allen Schezar gazed up at the night sky.  His eyes unerringly fell upon the large blue moon hanging in the sky.  A frown creased his elegant features as he gazed at the Mystic Moon.  His thoughts went immediately to the young girl who lived there.  
  
'Hitomi…are you well?  Are you happy now that you're with your family?'    
  
He found himself wanting to ask her so many questions…  
  
He hadn't realized he'd get the chance.  
  
Before him, a blue column of light appeared from the heavens, the light shifting and moving with a will of its own.  In the center a figure could be seen.  It appeared to be a young girl suspended in midair until her feet touched the ground.  The light vanished; the girl fell to her knees on the stone floor.  
  
"_Hitomi??!!!_"  Allen rushed over to the girl, her short blonde hair covering her features as she lay on the stone floor.  Gradually, she raised her head, her mouth opening wide.  "Allen-san?!"  
  
"Hai…Hitomi!"  He picked her up in a bear hug and hugged her tight.  "Hitomi!  It's so good to see you again!  What are you doing here?!"  
  
Giggling, Hitomi hugged him back.  True, it had been two years since she had last seen him, but it felt longer.  "I'm fine!  Everything has been going well and I honestly have no idea why I'm here.  I was lying on my bed at home, sleeping.  When I had this…horrible vision."  She shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself as she stepped away from Allen.    
  
"What kind of a vision?"  Allen asked suspiciously.  
  
"About…about Van…"  
  
"Oh, Hitomi…I had hoped we could keep you from finding out…" Allen sighed, turning his head away.  He was one of the few that knew of the King of Fanelia's condition.  Van refused to go to any doctors.  He had secretly asked Millerna to look over him and she had.  There was nothing she could do.  She couldn't even find anything wrong with him.  He seemed to be in perfect health, but anyone that saw him could see him wasting away to nothing.  
  
"Allen!  What's wrong with him?!  The vision I had was so frightening…he…he died…" Hitomi felt herself on the verge of tears, clinging to Allen's shirtfront.    
  
"Come, Hitomi.  We have some things to discuss before you go back to Fanelia."  Allen took her hand in his, leading her inside.

*           *           *

Walking into the deserted Guymelef hangar, Celena wrapped the shawl she had around her more tightly.  She had fallen asleep, but had woken not too long afterwards.  Restless, she had dressed quickly and left.  
  
Now she stood in the abandoned hangar, shivering in the cold.  The Guymelef's housed here were mostly for show.  They had been restored to their previous pristine condition and now stood collecting dust.  She stared up at the old Guymelef's, her mind a million miles away.  Life this past two years had been strange.  Even stranger was her desire to come to this place.  Her brother had all but forbidden her to go anywhere near a Guymelef since…  
  
Since she had returned.  That's what Allen called it.  Returning from years of torture and abuse by Zaibach.  She didn't see it like that, however.    
  
Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own, as she walked through the deserted hangar.   She finally stopped at a large Guymelef.  A cloak seemed to shroud the suit, masking it from sight.  Celena moved towards it, pulling the cloak back.  
  
She fell to her knees, her mind suddenly assaulted with images.  She remembered this Guymelef.  It was the one _he_ had used.  Dark and sinister, it exuded evil.  Was it that this machine was evil and not Dilandau?  
  
Her mind shied away from that thought.  It was more than disturbing.  The impact would be a shock to her civilization.  The thought that a Guymelef was capable of influencing the pilot…  
  
But hadn't that been shown already, in King Van Fanel of Fanelia?  He had bonded with Escaflowne so deeply, that he had obtained his suits injuries.  She remembered the look on Allen's face as he spoke of that time.  Van had nearly died from the injuries Escaflowne had sustained.  
  
Shivering, she stared up at the red Guymelef.  Alseides: that was what he had called it.  His trusted Guymelef, the one who had seen him through tragedy after tragedy.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, a red light engulfed the Guymelef.  It seemed to pulse with need.  At the same time that a blue light surrounded Hitomi on Earth, this red light shot outwards, encompassing the kneeling Celena.  
  
She screamed, her body arching upwards in intense pain.  Agony filled every cell of her body.  It was as if every tissue, every organ, every cell was systematically being split in half.  The pain was like none she had ever experienced in her life.  The experiments the Zaibach Sorcerers did on her were nothing compared to this.  
  
She finally collapsed onto the cold stone floor, shivering.  Her mind cried out for rest, but she willed it to be silent and refused to black out.  What had just happened?  
  
Opening her eyes slowly, every fiber of her body still tingling; she looked around her.  Everything seemed to be the same.  No…wait.  There was…someone here…  
  
Her mind didn't want to register what she was seeing.  It couldn't be possible.  It was all a dream; it had to be…  
  
Reaching out with a shaky hand, she touched the face of the sleeping man beside her.  He was nude, his chest pressed against the stone floor.  His head was turned towards her, eyes closed.  With a suddenness that surprised her, he opened his eyes.  
  
Red orbs stared back at her blue ones, equally confused.  He instantly became wary, staring at her with uncertainty.  
  
"Celena…"  
  
"Dilandau…"

*           *           *

Arriving in Fanelia, Allen led Hitomi down the corridors of the palace.  He had left strict orders for his sister to be looked after and Gaddes had readily agreed.  Taking an airship, he and Hitomi had journeyed all night to reach Fanelia in record time.  Now, after a long journey and much explaining, they had finally arrived.  
  
Hitomi had been shocked as Allen described to her the latest events.  After she had returned to Earth, according to Allen, Van had thrown himself into the rebuilding of his country.  All seemed well for about a week.  Then Van started to show signs of intense fatigue.  He would tire easily, had intense headaches and mind numbing pain.  
  
Still, he refused to have it treated or even see a physician about it.  Said it was nothing, just stress.  Allen had not pressed, as he knew the young King was indeed leading a very stressful life.  Merle watched over her life long friend, making sure he ate properly and got enough sleep.  But that didn't even seem to help much.  
  
Then for the past two weeks, his advisors had been pressuring him.  They feared Van's death more than anything.  With Folken dead, Van was the only living heir to the throne.  If he died, then their people would fall into bitter civil war.  So they had been trying to convince the young king to marry and have children.  
  
But Van didn't want to marry.  His heart was still too full of Hitomi for him to think of anyone else.  Their words hurt and he shied away from them, from just about everyone.    
  
Hitomi bit her lip, tears in her eyes.  'How could they be so cruel?!  That cuts into the deepest part of him, his duty.  He would do anything for his country.  And for them to say he was shirking his duty…' Shaking her head violently, she pushed past Allen, intent on finding Van and his advisors.  She'd give them a piece of her mind about this situation!  
  
Rounding a corner, she nearly ran right into a sobbing young girl.  She apologized quickly, and then noticed it was Merle.  "Merle!  What's wrong?!"  
  
"Hitomi?!!!"  Merle pulled back, her tail slicing through the air.  Her eyes widened and her hand drew back.  
  
The slap shocked Hitomi speechless.  This wasn't exactly the homecoming she'd expected.  
  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!!!!  IT'S YOUR FAULT VAN-SAMA IS DYING!!!!!!"  The anguished screams coming from the little cat girl was enough to send Hitomi on her knees.  
  
"Merle…what are you talking about?"  Allen interposed himself between the two, his hand taking hold of Merle's wrist before she could deliver another blow.  
  
Merle growled, twisting her arm free.  She answered his question, but here eyes remained on Hitomi.  "Last night Van-sama vanished.  No one though anything of it, thinking he went out to fly.  I knew better.  He hasn't done that since she left.  I went looking for him and found him near the shrine where Folken-sama and the old king were buried.  He had collapsed, his whole body racked with fever and pain.  He wouldn't wake up, I tried but…he just kept calling her name."    
  
"Merle…I didn't know…you have to believe me!  I'd never want him hurt, you know that!"  Hitomi pleaded with her friend, hoping the girl would believe her.  Tears fell from her eyes and she clutched Merle's shoulders tightly.  "Take me to him, Merle!  Now please!"  
  
Growling, Merle made to push her away, but stopped at the last minute.  Ignoring Allen's presence, she gazed long into Hitomi's hurt eyes.  After a long moment, she smiled and held Hitomi hard.  "I'm sorry Hitomi!  I should have known you still care about him!  Let's go."  Taking her friends hand, helping her to stand and leading her down the corridor.  
  
"Merle, hasn't a physician seen to him?"  Allen asked worriedly as the three walked down the corridor to Van's chambers.  
  
"Hai, Allen-sama.  But they could find nothing wrong with him.  We even sent a message to Millerna-sama, but she won't be able to get here till tomorrow."  Merle replied, stopping as they came to their destination.  Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and her two companions followed her inside.  
  
The room was large and spacious, as befits a king.  French doors were opened to the night air, the fragrance of roses drifting in from the garden below.  A large canopied bed rested against one wall, curtains surrounding the bed.  The curtains were drawn back at the moment, the covers pulled up as high as they would go.  
  
Van lay in bed, unconscious.  According to Merle, nothing could wake him.  With a cry, Hitomi ran to the bed, sitting on the edge.  What she saw shocked her to the core of her being.  
  
Sweat poured down Van's face, his pallor was as white as the sheet underneath him.  His body shook with chills and pain.  Every so often he would cry out in agony, his body twisting in pain.    
  
"VAN!!!!"  Hitomi sobbed, reaching out for him.  Her hand touched his feverish cheek, her tears splashing on his face.  
  
At his throat was the pendant she had given him.  It began to glow, surrounding the pair on the bed.  Hitomi cried out his name one more time, clinging to him tightly.  His eyes fluttered open, and his body stilled.  Hitomi looked up, a smiled finally crossing her lips.  "Van."  
  
"Hitomi?"  His voice cracked as he said her name, his lips parched.  She nodded, smiling down at him.  Her hand brushed his forehead, wiping the stray locks of hair from his face.  She blinked.  His fever…only a moment ago it had been raging unchecked.  Now…it seemed to be gone.    
  
"Hai, Van.  I'm here.  Hush now."  She turned, her eyes filled with happiness.  He was alive!  "Can you get some water?"  
  
"Hai!!!!!!"  Merle rushed over to the dresser, pouring a glass of water from a jug and rushing over to Hitomi.  She spilled nearly half of it in her rush to get back.  Hitomi merely smiled, not scolding her for it.  She could well imagine the relief the young girl felt at seeing her life long friend well.  
  
"Arigatou."  Hitomi accepted the glass of water.  Placing her arm under Van, she raised him, with Allen's help, into a semi-sitting position.  She raised the glass to his fever parched lips and he drank slowly, his eyes never leaving hers for a second.  
  
Merle edged away, coming to stand next to Allen.  He smiled down at her, and tilted his head in the direction of the door.  She frowned, biting her lip.  In the end she nodded, following him out the door.


	3. Chapter Three

AN: There is some nudity and language in this chapter. Nothing obscene, but its a warning anyway! :)  
  
Chapter Three

Once the two were gone, Hitomi brushed her hand over Van's face.  His fever had left him, it seemed.  It was so strange.   It was as if her touch alone had the power to heal him.  But how could that be?  She had no healing powers.

"Hitomi, I..."

She placed a finger to his lips, stilling his words.  "Hush.  Don't talk.  You need to conserve your strength and get well."

He shook his head, his hand weakly reaching for hers.  He closed his eyes and brought it to his cheek.  "I missed you so much.  I tried...I tried to contact you so many times..."

"Why didn't you?  I would have heard you, silly."  Hitomi teased, her cheek rubbing against his open palm.

His eyes darkened.  "I did try.  Countless times.   But the pendant...wouldn't work.  Neither would the energist.  Everything I tried...just...refused to work."

"And you started getting sick from it?  Van...I'm not worth dying over."  Hitomi admonished him gently.

"No?  You are to me."  Van whispered, his fingers brushing her cheek softly.  

She looked down, blushing.  "Van..."

Her words were silenced as his mouth descended upon hers in a sweet kiss.

Eyes wide, she could do nothing but accept it.  Closing her eyes, she leaned into his touch, so soothing.  It was like being deprived of water after months in the desert.

Breaking away, he stared into her eyes.  "I never said it, Hitomi.  I know you know how I feel but I never said it to you.  I love you."

"Oh Van..." Hitomi sobbed, pulling him into a tight embrace.  He shivered, but not from the fever.  Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he breathed in her scent.  "I love you too, Van."

Pulling back, she smiled lightly and brushed his hair from his face.  Leaning forward, she lightly brushed her lips over his.  "As wonderful as it is to hear you say that, there is only one thing I want to hear from you."

"What's that?" He asked tentatively.  She wasn't going to leave now was she?!

"Hush.  I won't leave you, not a second time.  But you do need your rest.  Lay back and sleep.   I'll stay and watch over you."  Hitomi soothed him gently, her hand resting against his cheek.   

"But what about your family?"  Van murmured, his eyes already drifting shut.  He was so tired, physically as well as emotionally.

Laying him down, she covered him up once more and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  "Sleep, my sweet king.  Sleep now."

Murmuring softly, he fell into a deep, healing sleep.  She smiled, brushing his hair as she watched him sleep.  "Don't worry, my love.  Mother understands; I know she does."

*        *        *

In Asturia, all was quiet at the Castle de Schezar.  Gaddes was currently roaming the halls, searching for his Captain's sister, Celena.  He had gone to her room to check up on her per Allen's instructions, only to find her gone.  Not one to take orders lightly, he had done what only a good soldier would do.

Look for the irritating brat.

It wasn't that he disliked her.  On the contrary, he thought she was a beautiful woman.  But he felt Allen was too strict with the girl.  True, she needed care, especially after being a pawn of Zaibach for so many years.  He also understood the need for the girl to be on her own.

Which was what he figured she was doing now.  'She probably got tired of sleeping and went for a walk.   But if I don't check on her, the Captain will be royally pissed.'

At that moment, he turned the corner and nearly ran into the very person he was searching for.  "Ack!  My lady!  I'm sorry!  I didn't mean to run into ya!"

Celena blinked, then flushed, looking down.  "No, no...I'm sorry. I should have been looking where I was going."  She looked behind her nervously, but then turned to Gaddes.  "Did my brother send you to check on me again?"

"'Fraid so, my lady.  He worries about ya, ya know.  But I see yer fine, so I'll be on my way."  Gaddes grinned, bowing slightly.  

"Oh, well, thank you Gaddes...except...one thing..."

"Hai?"

"Can I borrow your coat?  I'm awfully cold...I forgot to bring one with me when I went to get a breath of fresh air."  Celena asked innocently, blinking her wide blue eyes.

Gaddes blinked.  "Uh...sure, my lady."  He took his long coat off and handed it to her.  It had been a present from Princess Millerna.  It went nearly to the ground.

Celena smiled, putting it on.  "Oh thank you, Gaddes!  That's much better!  I'll return it in the morning, I promise!"

"Eh, no trouble, my lady.  Good night."  With that, he bowed once more and left her alone.

She didn't move, standing there for a good ten minutes before she was certain he wasn't coming back.  She took the coat off and dashed around the corner.  Slumped against the wall was...someone she'd never thought she'd see face to face.

Dilandau lay slumped against the wall, panting.  He cursed himself for being so weak.  If this had been two years ago...

But he never finished his thought.  Two years ago he had been in _her_ body.  _Her_ soul had been trapped, allowing him free reign.  It had been like that for years.  But something had triggered the transformation, sending him packing, allowing her to reclaim her own body.

He had waited in silence, or near silence.  It was the first time he had ever been aware of her.  Before, the visions he had of her were merely that, visions.   They had held no substance for him.  But now he could see her, touch her.  The rage that had always sustained him seemed to fall away whenever he gazed at her.

At the moment, she knelt next to him, seemingly uncaring of his nakedness.  She helped him to sit up, wrapping the borrowed cloak around his shivering body.  She placed a hand to his forehead and shook her head.  "You have a fever.  Small wonder, with the coldness of the night and your...lack of attire."

"Don't you fucking think I thought of that?!" He snarled, trying to pull away from her.  But he was too weak, failed miserably.  

Despite his callous words, she smiled at him, unafraid.  She brushed his sweaty hair from his face.  "Hush.  We need to get to my room and get you in bed.  We have many things to discuss, you and I."

"Hn."  He grunted, barely acknowledging her words.  He knew she was right.  They needed to find out why this had happened.  How this had happened.  He couldn't remember anything, except for an intense pain.  It was like being split down the center...

He blinked, but said nothing as she wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder and lifted him up, carrying him once more down the deserted corridors.   Was that it?  That searing pain...was that the cause of their split?  Then why did he still feel tied to her?  They were separate...yet together.  

Just as when they shared the same body, he could feel her emotions.  He knew she could feel his as well.  This greatly unnerved him, like nothing else ever could.  He wondered where the others were...

His Dragonslayers...he knew they were dead.  He remembered them dying at the hands of Van Fanel.  He longed to pay the youth back for that.  The other... Folken.  Where was he?  What had happened to him after his betrayal of Zaibach?

He stumbled, catching himself at the last minute.  Celena gave him a whispered, "sorry" and opened the door to her chambers, carrying him inside.

She closed the door behind her, nearly dragging him to her bed.  Placing him on the edge, he nearly collapsed, breathing heavily.  He was so tired and so weak...

"Shush..." Celena soothed, her hands quickly making short work of the coat, dropping it to the floor.  She retrieved a bowl of water and a towel.  Sponging the towel with water, she rung it out and dabbed his face with it.

He breathed a sigh of relief, the heat abating a bit.  She smiled, dipping the towel in the water every so often as she washed his body with the cold water.  He watched her as she worked, trying to lower his body temperature to safe levels.

"Why?"

She looked up from his chest, looking into the ruby orbs that stared back at her.  "Why?"

"Why are you doing this?  Why not let me die?  I'm sure that's what the others would want."  Dilandau spat bitterly.

Celena placed a hand to his forehead, brushing the white locks from his face.  "Why do I help you?  Or why do I care for you?"

He blinked.  "Aren't they the same?"

"No.  They are not.   Why do you think we were given this chance?"

Dilandau snorted.  "Chance?!  Chance for what?!   Chance for your brother and his lot to string me up as a murderer?!"

"Why would they do that?  They think you're me.  They've never believed we were separate beings.  Only Jajuka knew."  Celena returned to washing his body with cold water.

"They'll kill me when they find me."  Dilandau replied in a dead voice.

"I won't let them.  We're two halves of the same whole."   She moved closer, looking into the ruby orbs before her.  Her fingers brushed his hair away from his face softly as she leaned over him.  Her eyes looked into his for a moment.  

He licked his lips, looking at her with...what?  He didn't know.  Swallowing, he shivered, but from the fever or something else...

Both closed their eyes as their lips met for the first time.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Cracking an eye open, Van looked around, disoriented for a few moments. He had such a strange dream. Strange but oh so wonderful. A smile fell across his lips as he remembered it. He had been in such pain, wanting nothing more than to drown in darkness. 

But then a light had shown, leading him from the darkness. A blessed light, one he never thought he'd ever see again.

Hitomi.

Her beautiful eyes had met his, cooling his fevered brow. Soothing his pain-wracked body. Tears filled his eyes and he wished he could go back into that dream. Losing her had been more painful than he ever thought possible.

Something brushed his face, taking with it his tears. He flinched, ready for anything. Nothing could hurt as much as losing her.

"Van...my sweet Van..."

The words penetrated his mind, but he couldn't comprehend. It couldn't be...he had been dreaming surely.

Hitomi smiled softly at his confused expression. Brushing his sweat-soaked hair from his face, she pressed a kiss to his forehead. He shivered, but whether from emotion or illness, he didn't know.

"Hush. It's all right. I'm here now." Hitomi whispered, pulling him into her arms. He shivered, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Hitomi?!"

She smiled down at him, nodding. "Hai. It's me, Van. I'm here."

He shook his head, trying to pull away but he was still too weak from his illness. "It can't be...I saw you go home..."

"Hai, you did. But I came back."

"Why?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Hitomi whispered, brushing his face with her fingers. "Did you really think I wouldn't feel it? We are bound together Van. I've always felt your pain. Did you really think I'd stand by while you were hurting?"

He swallowed, raising a shaky hand to touch her cheek. "I tried...I tried to call you so many times..."

"I know. I don't know why we couldn't hear each other. But you'll never be alone again."

"But...your family..."

She smiled, shaking her head. "Mom knows how I feel. My life is here, with you."

"Hitomi..."

"Shhh..." She stopped any words he might have said, her lips lightly pressed against his. He closed his eyes, savoring the sweet touch. He'd dreamed of this for so long, never daring to hope it would come true.

For one sweet moment, they were lost in the wonder of their kiss. All thoughts abandoned them, save for the beauty of the moment. Nothing could intrude on this one, perfect moment of happiness.

The lovers suddenly moved apart, alarmed at the sound of a crash. The door slammed open and a whirlwind of fur flew in, glomping the pair on the bed.

"VAN-SAMA!!!!!!"

Hitomi giggled, watching as Merle poked him and he batted her away while burying himself under the covers. "Merle!!! Stop it!"

Jumping up and down on the bed, Merle giggled. "Van-sama!! You're better!!! Wai!!!"

Stifling her giggles, Hitomi took on a solemn expression. She bowed her and put her hand on Merle's head. "Cat, what are you doing in here?"

"Iiee!!! Hitomi!!! Leggo!" Merle batted Hitomi's hand off her head and glared. Hitomi just smiled sweetly.

Van poked his head out from under the covers and rolled his eyes. "I was better off without females."

"Oh?" Both Hitomi and Merle narrowed their eyes menacingly. They looked at each and nodded in unison. Each taking a pillow, they attacked.

Allen walked down the corridor to Van's chambers. Merle had run ahead of him and he had allowed her to go on. He was certain Van would be a great deal better than previously. He frowned, then ran into the room as piercing screams came from the King's chambers.

Slamming the door open, he drew his sword and prepared to attack any assailants.

He stopped, his mouth opened as he took in the sight before him.

Three figures on the massive bed were having a pillow fight. He blinked, taking in the figures of Merle, Hitomi and Van. All three seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. He shook his head, sheathing his sword. 

Approaching the bed, he plucked the first pillow out of the grasp of the nearest culprit. Van turned, only to have two pillows hit him in the face, sending him onto his back with a groan. "No fair! My weapon was stolen!"

"HA!" Hitomi smirked, winking at Allen. She then smacked Van in the face with her pillow again. Smiling, she clapped her hands together as if dusting them off. Grinning mischievously, she got up and sat down at a table, looking as innocent as new fallen snow.

Merle snickered, following Hitomi's example and scurrying over to the table.

Van groaned under the two pillows, poking his head out. Allen smirked. "Well, it looks like the might King of Fanelia has been downed by pillows. If only Zaibach had known..."

"Oh shut up!" Van growled, glaring at Allen. He huffed, running his fingers through his hair. He made a face. "Gah, I feel like shit. How long was I sick?"

"Sick or unconscious?" Allen asked, sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Nani??!!!" Van blinked, looking from Allen to the girls at the table. Merle nodded sadly. Hitomi had a solemn look on her face.

Allen sighed. "You've been sick for three weeks. It started about a week after Hitomi went back home. You've been unconscious, in a delirium, for two days. People were starting to worry that you'd even survive."

"Oh." Van looked down, plucking the sheet covering him. "I didn't...realize I was that...sick."

"Yes, well. You were ever your obstinate self. Refused medical treatment. This might have been prevented." Allen chastised.

Hitomi shook her head from the table. "Iie. I...don't think so, Allen. I...think Merle was right. This was my fault."

"No!" "Hitomi, no!" "Na huh!!"

She smiled, blushing slightly. "I thank you, all three of you for your confidence. But I speak the truth. I should have known something like this would have happened. It just...never crossed my mind."

"What do you mean?" Van frowned, turning to look at her through touseled bangs.

"Simple. Almost since I've met you, Van, I've been able to sense when you're hurting. It wasn't nearly as strong as...before I left. The strongest time was right after I came back for the second time." She smiled lovingly. "When you came for me."

He flushed, fidgeting. She smiled again. "After that, I could actually feel your pain, your emotions. There's only one explanation for that."

Allen's eyes widened. "A bonding? Soulmates?"

Hitomi shrugged.

Mouth dropping open, Merle squealed. "Ohhh...that is so awesome! You guys are life mates!"

Van frowned. "Life mates? What is that, Merle?"

"Oi. You'd think with all that studying, you'd have learned something, Van-sama." Merle rolled her eyes. Hitomi blinked and Allen chuckled. 

"What she means is this," Allen began. "Long ago, during the time of Atlantis, there were those who were called _Lebens Gefaehrte[1]. _It was said they were very strong, psychically. They were so strong, that others feared them. Feared the power they could command."

"You've got to be kidding! I never heard that!" Van retorted, staring at Allen in disbelief. "My mother was a Draconian, one of the descendants of Atlantis! She would have told me about something like that!"

"Are you so sure?" Allen challenged, turning a hard gaze on Van. "Let me finish before making any judgments."

Chastised, Van grumbled but nodded.

"As I was saying, they were very powerful. Singly, they were quite powerful. But together, their power doubled. You've seen how powerful Hitomi is. You've seen her power. Didn't she help you establish a link with Escaflowne? How could she have done that if not for this 'bond'?"

Allen looked to Hitomi, who fidgeted. "That might explain it. I have been feeling...out of sorts lately. Everything at home seemed meaningless. School, work...even my family. None of it seemed to be important to me."

"Hai...me too. The first week things were all right. But they gradually changed. Not even seeing Fanelia come back made me happy." Van admitted softly, looking down in shame.

Moving from her seat at the table, Hitomi sat on the edge of the bed. She lifted his head with her hand gently. "There's nothing for you to be ashamed of. Everyone here knows how much you love Fanelia. No one blames you."

He stared into her eyes and smiled gratefully.

Allen shook his head. "I think we've talked enough, Van. You still need your rest. We can discuss this later."

Van opened his mouth to protest, but Hitomi quickly covered it with her hand. "Allen's right. You don't have a fever, but you need too rest. You're still weak and you need to regain your strength."

Grumbling, Van sighed, as he laid back down. He glared at the room defiantly. Hitomi grinned, brushing his hair lightly. "Don't worry. I'll stay and watch over you as you sleep."

He smiled, burying himself into the covers. Allen took a hold of Merle and dragged her out. She glared, but eventually followed. Ushering her outside, he turned and smiled. Before closing the door behind him, he watched as Hitomi laid next to Van, his body covered in blankets and her arms around him protectively.

    

* * *

[1] In my search for an Atlantis equivalent, I found this. It's German for 'Life Mate.'


	5. Chapter Five

AN: This chapter has a slight, very very slight lime. Not enought for me to change the rating on the fic...yet :D

Chapter Five

Sunlight filtered through a crack in the closed curtains. The bedchamber slowly grew brighter as morning dawned. 

One of the two figures on the bed opened his eyes. Red orbs linked away sleep, a confused look on his face. He stared at the other occupant of the bed.

Dilandau watched Celena sleep, her head pillowed against his naked chest. His fingers unconsciously brushed her golden locks. The night before seemed a blur of passion and self discover.

He wanted to hate her. Needed to hate her. Because of her, his soul had been trapped. Everything within him said he must loathe her; he must kill her.

He raised his hand, not to harm her, but to touch her. The fingertips of his hand brushed the flesh of her cheek lightly. A shudder passed through his body as he gazed at her sleeping form. She was truly beautiful, outside as well as in.

Thinking of the night before, his eyes darkened with passion and desire. It had been magnificent, like nothing he'd ever experienced before. She had been so lithe and graceful. Every movement of his had sparked a duplicate reaction in her.

Biting his lip until it bled, he shook his head. Such thoughts were dangerous. Especially when one was in the home of your enemy. His teeth ground together, thinking of those he knew as his enemies.

Celena's brother: Allen Schezar. Despite his 'feelings' for her, Dilandau knew that her brother was a major obstacle. The Knight of Cali had prevented his/Celena's death. But know that they were two separate beings, what would Schezar do?"

That left his worst and most hated enemy. Van Fanel, King of Fanelia. He ground his teeth in bitter hatred, his body shaking in rage at the mere thought of the young King.

Celena mewed, snuggling closer to him. Dilandau blinked, the red haze of anger leaving him abruptly. He murmured nonsense to her, his fingers caressing her cheek softly. She finally subsided, lost once more in the realm of sleep.

Moving slowly away from her, Dilandau slipped out of bed. He couldn't be found here, no matter his desire (or hers) to stay. It was just too dangerous. Schezar could come any minute to check on his 'baby sister.'

Padding silently towards the end of the room, Dilandau opened the closet doors. Inside were two rows of clothing. The walk-in closet was approximately one hundred and fifty feet in depth. A row of clothing on each side; plus a shelf at the very end.

He frowned, going through the various garments. Narrowing his eyes, Dilandau snorted in disgust. Everything was women's attire. Not that he was surprised, but couldn't Celena have something that wasn't sofrilly?!

Just when he was about to leave and go scavenging somewhere else, he noticed a long box, half hidden by a bunch of robes. Pulling the box out, his eyes widened when he opened it.

Inside was his old Dragonslayers uniform. What did this mean, Celena keeping this? Surely Allen would be most displeased with his sister if he knew of its existence.

Pushing such disturbing thoughts away, he lifted the red uniform from the box; he smiled. It was in pristine condition. The tears had even been repaired. Stepping into the armor, Dilandau all but purred. It was like coming home.

'Finally something familiar,' he purred, running his hands over the material. Pleased, he pulled on the boots and stopped. Down in the bottom of the box washis sword.

'Celena, why did you keep these?' he thought in confusion, his fingers running over the cold metal of the blade. Shaking his head, he sheathed the sword and buckled it around his waist. Exiting the closet, he stopped.

Celena still lay asleep. Her blonde hair fell in her eyes, her fingers clutching the pillow. The white sheet barely covered her. He bit his lip, watching as the sheet molded itself to her body. It highlighted her contours, sending a wave of desire through him.

Approaching the bed quietly, Dilandau pulled one of his gloves off and caressed her cheek with the tip of his finger. A soft purr escaped her lips, but she remained asleep. His red eyes sparkled, his lips twisting in mirth. He wondered just how far he could go before she woke up.

Deciding to test this, he slid his hand underneath the sheet covering her body. Feather-light touches cascaded over her body. Celena turned on her back, moaning slightly. She was lost in such a pleasant dream. She didn't want to wake up and abandon it for anything.

Smiling, Dilandau pulled the covers off her body and licked his lips. She was so exquisite. Leaning forward, his teeth grazed her nipples and she gasped in her sleep. Nibbling, he slid two fingers into her and began to stimulate her into climax. She screamed, her mouth opening and then shutting after a few moments. She mewed, whispering his name. 

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips. She sighed and continued to sleep in utter contentment. Standing up, he washed his hands in the bathroom and replaced his gloves. Returning to the bedroom, he went to the desk. Taking out a piece of paper and pen, he wrote a quick letter, then folded it and placed it on the pillow next to Celena.

Looking down at her, he pressed his lips to hers once more. "Till we meet again, my love." He turned swiftly, sneaking out the bedroom door. Looking around, he was pleased to note no one was around. Someone would be coming to wake her soon and now was the ideal time to escape.

Gliding through the corridors, he found himself once again in the hangar. His red eyes narrowed, taking in everything. He smiled in delight at the sight of Alseides. His trusted Guymelef. He stopped abruptly, hiding behind a stack of crates. 

Two guards stood at attention, guarding the red mecha. A snarl fell across his lips. That asshole must have sent these two to keep Celena away from the mecha. 'They may have kept her away but not me.'

Feeling the rush of bloodlust fill his veins, he attacked without a seconds thought. Drawing his blade, he cut the first man down before they even knew what was happening. He smirked, toying with the second.

The fear on the man's face was almost palatable. Dilandau could taste it and he relished in the sensation. He sidestepped the guard's lunge and came up behind the man. Placing the edge of his blade at the man's throat, he purred. "How does it feel to know you're about to die?"

The man never answered as Dilandau slid the blade across his throat. Eyes glinting at the sight of blood, Dilandau looked up. The cockpit to Alseides was open and waiting. Sheathing his sword, he jumped up and settled comfortably into the chair. The cockpit closed, encasing him completely. Taking the controls, he ignited the thrusters and headed out. 

* * *

Opening her eyes, Celena yawned and stretched. For some reason she felt inexplicable good. Sore, but good. She turned her head to stroke his face and stopped. Dilandau was gone. She sat up quickly, and then winced. Her body ached all over. But it was a good kind of ache. She sighed, closing her eyes. She remembered everything, including that most wonderful dream. 

It had been so real. His hands touching her; pleasuring her. She blushed a deep red, shivering. But why had he gone? Didn't he know it was dangerous for him? A tear slid down her cheek and she fought back the rest. He would be all righthe had to be

Turning her head, she frowned as she saw a slip of paper on the pillow. Picking it up, she opened it and began to read.

_My dearest Celena,_

_When you find this, I'll be gone. I cannot stay here, knowing my presence will put you in danger. You have changed me, but I am still the same I have always been. Do not hate me for that. I sense something brewing in the north. I must go to Zaibach and see what is afoot since my absence. _

_I will endeavor to return, but please do not wait for me. Find someone that can truly love you as you should be loved. You are the only one that has every truly cared about me, save for Jajuka. I fear, even should I return, that all your wishing and mine will come to nothing. _

_It was foolish of you to keep my things, but I am glad of it nonetheless. I am sorry if their loss disturbs you, but I felt I had no choice. I am an enemy here, and must remain armed. Again, I will try and return to you. You have shown me new ways of living and to believe in people. _

_Until we meet again, my sweet. Know that you hold my heart, and my soul, in your hands._

_D._

Celena felt tears in her eyes as she clutched the letter to her heart. He was going back to Zaibach. She should have known that. She felt in her heart that his words were spoken truthfully. 

She could feel him in her heart, even now. No matter what the future brought, they were together. His soul was with her and hers with him.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The castle hadn't changed much in the time Hitomi had been gone. Now that the Seeress of the Mystic Moon had returned, the people of Fanelia had faith that their king would live. Many had heard, through the ever-present castle grapevine, that their monarch was dying. The entire population was worried for their young king.

The first to notice the change in the young king were the servants. The maidservants had quite a shock when they entered Van's chambers the following morning. Clarice entered, immediately going to the large windows. She drew the curtains back, bathing the room in the morning sunlight.

She turned and clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. There were two lumps in the bed, where only one should have been. In all her time as King Van's maid, she had never seen another body in his bed. What did this mean?

Blinking her eyes at the sudden light, Hitomi sat up. She rubbed her eyes, looking around. She smiled gently at the young woman. Placing her finger over her lips, she made a hushing gesture to the maid.

Clarice blinked, but nodded. She never thought she'd get to see the Seeress up close. She was indeed a beautiful woman. It was no wonder that King Van fancied her. Bowing, she quickly departed.

Once the woman was gone, Hitomi turned back to the sleeping man beside her. She smiled, her hand caressing his face softly. He looked so peaceful asleep. His face was clear of all worry and fear. Leaning down, she brushed her lips over his. "My sweet angel…"

She never forgot the first time she saw his wings. They were huge and as beautiful as he. Not only that, but he had used them to save her life. He seemed to do that a lot, she noticed. Now it was her turn to take care of him.

Sliding out of bed, she padded over to the desk at the far end of the room. Sitting down at the desk, she rummaged around, trying to find pen and paper. Something fell out of one of the drawers and she frowned. Picking it up, she rolled the piece of parchment in her hand. Opening it, she gazed at the contents.

It appeared to be a piece of legislation. Her eyes perused it, a smile on her face as she realized it was an alliance between Freid and Fanelia. She gazed down at the signatures, her finger running over Chid's small scrawl. Blinking, her finger ran over the second signature.

King Vanarin Fanel of Fanelia.

'Wow. Such a…noble name. I shouldn't be surprised.' Hitomi smiled, turning her head to watch Van as he slept.

Shaking her head, she put the parchment back and began to write on the list of things she would need once more.

Zaibach had changed from when Dilandau had last been there. It was the desolation and despair that hit him the hardest. He'd never really noticed it when he'd been here before, but then, he'd been one in power and had pretty much ignored any and all around him.

Heading up the steep stairs towards the main part of the palace, he noted the destruction of the palace and wondered what had happened. He knew that Van and Hitomi had been here, from Celena's memories. Had just the two of them been able to destroy the Emperor and the palace? It seemed so far fetched…

But he had to admit, that a part of him was not sorry for the destruction of this place. This was where he had suffered, where his mind had been split and they had tortured him. He refused to think of them doing it to Celena; it had all been to him. Consequently, his mind was less than sane at the best of times and this certainly wasn't the best of them.

He felt an enormous weight drop on his shoulders and he shivered. He didn't want this, did he? A part of him longed for the destruction and death that he'd caused not so long ago as the head of the Dragonslayers. But another part just wanted to hide, to hide and stay with Celena, nuzzling into the safety of her warm touch.

He certainly couldn't have both, now could he? Or could he? This place had always been his home, no matter what had happened to him. The doctors were gone; the Emperor was gone. But the people of Zaibach remained, and in need of leadership. Could he provide that to them? Could he make them the great and proud nation that they once had been?

Whatever Dilandau was, he wasn't a quitter. He had longed for a chance to redeem himself, to prove to himself and Celena that he was worthy of her. This was his chance. He still hated Allen and Van, would always hate them with a passion. But perhaps he could show them what he was truly made of as well.

He would prove to himself that he could do it. He would prove to all of them that he could make something of himself, something besides a crazed maniac.

Though being a crazed maniac had its advantages…

Allen sat back in his chair, surveying the council meeting with a bored expression. With Van's return to health, he'd taken to once again governing his land. Hitomi sat on his right while Allen had taken to sitting on his left. Both were usually quiet during these meetings, Hitomi out of respect and Allen out of boredom.

But lately the advisors and the nobles both had started pressuring Van. Allen could certainly see why the young king had been so ill. They never seemed to let up! He looked over at Hitomi and grinned. She would be a steadying influence on Van, though. No matter how aggravating the advisor's became, he was quite sure that she would put them in their place if needed, assuring Van's continued health and sanity.

Hitomi was starting to get a twitch behind her right eye. The advisors were doing it again and it was seriously ticking her off. If they didn't stop with the snide comments about needing an heir to the throne soon, she was going to go ballistic and possibly kill one of them. Van did _not_ need this right now.

Van, of course, had other ideas. He knew what his advisors and nobles were saying was true. He did need an heir. He was the last of the royal line, what with his brother's death. If he didn't produce an heir, then the royal line of Fanelia would cease to exist upon his death. He didn't want that to happen anymore than they did.

But he had a plan for that. Oh yes, he had a very nice plan indeed. He couldn't wait to see the look on Hitomi's face! The time was growing close to his announcement, but he bided his time, waiting for the proper moment.

And the moment finally came. The Lord Chamberlain announced the end of the session and if there was any further business to attend to. Van stood up, much to the surprise of his advisors. He cleared his throat and began.

"Ever since the war ended and Fanelia has attempted to regain the peace it once had, my reign has been tenuous at best. My people yearn for security, a security that I cannot give them alone. It is time for Fanelia to have not only a King, but a Queen."

"Your Majesty!"

"How wonderful!"

"This is truly a day to remember!"

The cries of the various attendants of the meeting almost made Allen fall out of his chair it was so loud. He shook his head and smirked at Van, who winked back at him. "My lords, hear me out please."

The room quieted, though reluctantly. Van cleared his throat and smiled, the light of his happiness shining clearly in his eyes. "I have selected my bride, though she hasn't given me her answer yet. I do hope it will be a yes, since I can't begin to say how much it would pain me for her to refuse me."

Hitomi looked down at her clasped hands, trying not to fidget. He'd chosen a wife already? She had hoped…but it was useless. She would stay long enough for the wedding and then go home, go home to a broken heart.

She was surprised when Van knelt in front of her on one knee, taking her hand in his. "Lady Hitomi of the Mystic Moon, will you grant me the honor of being my chosen bride and Queen?"

Note: Gomen for taking so long to update this. hadn't realized it was so long. I'll try and be good and update much sooner! Hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
